Search the scientific literature, selecting appropriate documents and reviewing these documents for pertinency according to the specific guidelines. Extract specific data from the above documents and index the documents with respect to selected items of the extracted data. This material will be presented as a manuscript copy conforming to size and qualification of the GPO. A copy must be submitted to NCI summarizing each article and report from which data is extracted. Generate a computer-readable tape of the indices with record format as specified by the Project Officer.